Julia
Julia Dove was one of the three mermaids in the 1950s. She was portrayed by actress Amrita Tarr in Season 1 and by Taryn Marler in a flashback in Season 2. Biography She was friend of Gracie and Louise, and was known to have an attitude and "free spirit", much like Rikki. When she told her boyfriend, Karl (who also was rich'' bad boy'' like Zane), she was a mermaid, he was angry at her for her distrust towards him. They didn't speak for a while, but when he called her one day and asked to meet her, she rushed to him in her mermaid form. With a camera behind his back, Karl got few shots, and nearly exposed her to the world. Fortunately Gracie and Louise still didn't trust Karl and also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken and remained so for a long time, but she eventually got over it and re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise. Since she is so comparable to Rikki, we can assume that her mermaid power was Hydro-Thermokinesis - the water's heating ability. Julia dies in "In Too Deep", and their story is told in the same episode. Mermaid Powers Julia possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. As a mermaid, Julia possessed the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Julia had the ability to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. Relationships Karl He was Julia's love in the 1950s. Gracie and Louise discovered that Julia was dating Karl, and wanted her to break it off, since she also shared their secret. Julia was sure it was the right time and decided to tell his secret to Karl, he however rejected her coldly. One day, Karl called Julia, and asked her to meet him at the pier in her mermaid form. Gracie and Louise begged her not to go, but she went anyway. With a camera behind his back, Karl snapped a few pictures of Julia in her mermaid form, wanting to display those for the whole world. Fortunately, Gracie and Louise also came, and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia was heartbroken for a long time, and ended her relationship with Karl. Karl tried to tell everyone about the girls being mermaids, but people did not believe. Julia was heartbroken and according to Louise, she never got over the betrayal. It took some time, but life went on, and she re-established her friendship with Gracie and Louise and renewed their secret. Trivia *Julia is the second of the 3 original mermaids to die. The first is Gracie. *According to Louise Chatham, Julia's ex-best friend, Julia's personality is very similar to Rikki's. *Julia shares her surname with Ash, but they are not related. *Taryn Marler, Julia's character in Season 2 looks a lot like Amrita Tarr. Taryn appeared in only one flashback, without dialogue, unlike Amrita. Julia's Gallery File:Nrzmj.jpg File:Julia In Water.jpg File:Gnhnj.jpg File:Karl & Julia.png File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Julia And Karl.jpeg Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Dead Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water